Don't Live To Regret
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Set during the end of Season 4. Beth was kidnapped by Gareth and his Terminus buddies and taken as Gareth's "pet" unaware that her family are being held captive in a train car in the yard. Bethyl.
1. PROLOGUE

**Title:** Don't Live to Regret  
**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Rating:** M

**Contains:** Violence, Language, Sexual References and Scenes, Blood and Gore, Mentions of Rape.

**Summary:** Set during the end of Season 4. Beth was kidnapped by Gareth and his Terminus buddies and taken as Gareth's "pet" unaware that her family are being held captive in a train car in the yard. Bethyl.

**Notes:** Slightly based on the series of Spartacus as well as the season final of The Walking Dead. I can't wait until October so thus begins the epic tale of Bethyl. Hopefully you all enjoy this story and I will try and alternate between chapters for this and "Hardship." Thanks all.

**PROLOGUE**

She hadn't heard gunshots in so long that when the shots started, she was startled by the loud pops and snapped her head up from the book she had been reading. Terminus had at first been strange to get used to, especially after Gareth and his buddies took her from the funeral home.

He had been sweet at first and when the other women at the camp looked at her strangely and with weird, wide eyes Gareth had shrugged them off and kept her to himself. He had been rough at first, teaching her her place, he had said and at first she had simply cried and thought of happy thoughts. Of Maggie, Judith… and Daryl.

That name still brought tears to her eyes, more than any other. Maggie and Judith were out there somewhere, with the others and fine but Beth knew that Daryl would be alone. His mind was already warped and Beth had only scratched the surface during their time together. Had she not been kidnapped, Beth wondered how much further they would have gotten.

A soft knock on the door made Beth sigh softly and stood up, making her way to the door. Gareth stood on the other side, smiling softly down to her. "I have a surprise for you, my pet," he said gently, holding a hand out to her. Beth took his hand and followed him down the corridor of the large warehouse.

Only a week had gone by since Beth had been taken from Daryl and although she had been taken against her will, Beth supposed that being someone's pet was better than being dead.

Gareth led Beth down a flight of stairs and onto the bottom level of the warehouse, walking past a group working on whatever they did here. Beth knew nothing besides what Gareth told her, which was very little if any. In her time there, Gareth had told her that she was to stay in the room unless he was with her. A small woman, someone named Mary, brought her food each night, usually vegetables and fruits.

"This way sweets," he whispered, opening the door to the courtyard. Beth followed Gareth through the door and out into the bright sunlight. Beth raised her hand up to shield her eyes, letting the bright light and her eyes become friends again. Blinking a few times, her eyes finally adjusted and slowly, Beth noticed a group of people in front of them.

Four people, on their knees, arms bound behind their backs. A woman, a boy and two men. "We found us some bad guys sweets," Gareth said, hand placed on Beth's waist. Tears threatened to fall. Her family… it was her family.

"Who are they?" Beth asked, knowing that if she gave up that she knew them, Gareth would order them killed.

Gareth smirked and stepped forward, bringing Beth with him. All four of them stayed quiet, silently knowing what was going on. "They're the next to die."

Her heart broke, in that moment. Tears welled in her eyes and she made sure that Gareth didn't see her. Willing them away Beth took a step forward and walked up to the four of them. She walked past Rick first, who looked older and a lot more tired than he had before the fall of the prison. His eyes locked to hers, silently willing her to go on. She stepped next to Carl and Michonne, eyeing the both of them and realising that Carl had grown quickly and Michonne had somehow become calm. Finally, she stepped to Daryl and wanted to throw her arms around him as soon as she saw him.

"Bethy," Gareth called, the nickname making her want to vomit, "do you know them?"

"No," she answered quickly and sternly, standing and facing him, "No I don't but they don't' deserve to die."

"Well, they shot at and almost killed us."

"Yes but…"

"They're going to be executed Bethy. Right here and right now." Gareth nodded and the men behind the four stepped forward and placed guns at their heads.

"No!" she shouted. "Send them to the ring instead. Let them fight, let them entertain us."

Gareth lifted his head and eyed the four before him. A wicked gleam in his eye seemed to brighten when Beth mentioned the ring. He mentioned with his hand and the men took their guns away. "Take them to the train car," he mentioned, "I'll get things underway."

Beth took one last look at the four before they were led away to the close by train car. Daryl eyed her one last time before following the rest of the group. Beth sighed heavily and followed Gareth back into the warehouse. He took her hand tightly into her upstairs into the bedroom.

**To Be Continued…**

**Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Reviews make me smile and are like virtual cookies. **


	2. ONE

**Authors Notes: *Long*** Okay all; I'm just going to clarify something. I haven't read the comics and am just using what has happened on the show to make up facts, situations and plot for this story. I am up to date with the TV series and although I haven't read the comics, I still have a basic idea on how the story is going. Yes I realise that I have made this story somewhat non-canon but that's what fanfiction is. To the Guest reviewer not even man (or woman) enough to write your name, I realise that they wouldn't do this in the show THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING THIS STORY! I know they would not keep pets or fight but I am changing some things up, thus the reason I am getting ideas for Spartacus for this story. Please don't review if all you are going to do is ridicule my stories because unlike you, I have shared who I am and my stories with the Internet instead of hiding behind a "Guest" name. Okay… now that I have said my say, here is another chapter for you all. I have recently re-watched Spartacus as well so these ideas have been moulding together.

**NOTE:** If you review hatefully, your review will be deleted.

**ONE**

She sat at the vanity, brushing out her hair and watching through the mirror as Gareth lounged on the bed behind her. A cigarette rested between his lips as he smiled wickedly. "Thanks for that baby," he sighed out heavily, "it was good."

Beth shrugged and started to braid her hair for the day ahead. It was mid morning and Gareth usually left by early morning. She pulled on a light sundress and soft shoes. Unlike the last few months of wearing jeans and horrible clothes she would never wear in her past life, Beth now had a closet full of clothes. Mainly dresses and tights as well as a great collection of shoes. If it wasn't for the dead people walking around, Beth may think life was normal. She even had a some what boyfriend.

"Aren't you needed in the yard?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her and huffed, putting the cigarette out on the bedside table before he stood and redressed.

"Going to be organising the ring today."

"Gareth, can I ask something?"

"Depends on the question, sweets." He chuckled and joined her by the vanity.

"Why did you want to kill them?"

"Because they disobeyed the rules and pulled weapons on us." He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it quite hard. "Why?"

"I just wondered. I mean, there haven't been many new people coming in and I thought you would want more." He chuckled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Enjoy your day sweets," he whispered, kissing her cheek, "and stop asking questions." Gareth left her then, making his way out of the room and down the hall. Beth stood up and closed the door behind him. She leaned against the hardwood door and sighed heavily.

Daryl was alive, so were Rick, Carl and Michonne and Beth wondered how many other people from their group were still alive. Slipping on her white ballet shoes, Beth took a large breath and made her way downstairs.

When Gareth and the others had taken her from Daryl, they had taken her gun and knife and she was left defenceless. A few days into her arrival at the warehouse, Beth had come across a small knife in the closet of her room and had kept it hidden. A small, white lace garter wrapped around her left leg, the knife snuggly fit against her skin.

Making her way out of the room and down the stairs, Beth made sure she wasn't seen. Daryl had taught her a lot – how to keep quiet, how to track and when to run. Staying in shadows, Beth crept downstairs and into one of the smaller rooms where she could see men and women working. Working on what Beth couldn't see but she could see Gareth and he was pointing and laughing with the other men. Quickly, she crossed the gap and made her way outside into the courtyard. From her position by the door, Beth could see the train car and only two people on guard on the wall. They weren't looking towards her but out into the wilderness.

Taking the chance, Beth ran as fast as she could to the boxcar and stood as close to the door as she could without being noticed. There was a small gap where the door wasn't closed completely but the lock and chain was holding fast. She stood as close as she could and watched out of the corner of her eye as whispered quickly.

"Daryl! Daryl!" The whisper was full of fear of being caught and if there was no response in the next ten seconds she was going back. Suddenly she heard a shifting inside.

"Beth!" his voice hissed and soon she could see his eyes through the gap. Quickly, she moved her hand forward, grasping at him through the gap.

"Daryl! Oh God, you're okay!" she whispered as his fingers grasped at hers through the gap.

"Yeah. Beth, listen, Maggie is in here too. Glenn and Sasha and Bob. Some other people as well."

"Maggie!?" Beth whispered. Daryl moved and Maggie was soon in the gap, her eyes wide and tears filling them.

"Maggie! Oh God!"

"Its okay, Bethy. We're fine. But you need to get out of here."

"NO! I'm not leaving you, any of you. I've lost enough people."

"Beth, you'll get caught."

"No, Gareth won't let them hurt me."

"Maggie, move." Daryl hissed and soon was looking down at her again. "Beth, I'm going to kill him. Kill him for touching you and taking you."

"I know Daryl," she whispered back, grasping at his fingers through the gap, "but I need to get you out of there."

"You'll need the key and weapons. Rick stashed a bag just outside the wall, on the right side. There's heaps of guns in there."

"I don't know how I'll get out there but I'll try, I promise," she whispered. He squeezed her fingers gently, "I have to get back, he'll notice soon."

"Beth, I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"I know Daryl. I'll get you out soon, I promise." Beth threw one more smile towards him before turning back towards the warehouse. She made it back to bedroom without anyone noticing her and started to work on her plan.

She would get her family back, and if that meant turning badass then so be it.

**AN: Okay…. So Beth has a plan, but how will she execute it. Remember, there is a difference between constructive criticism and abusive flames. **


End file.
